In many polymerization processes for the production of polymer, a polymerization effluent is formed which is a slurry of particulate polymer solids suspended in a liquid medium, ordinarily the reaction diluent and unreacted monomers. A typical example of such processes is disclosed in Hogan and Bank's U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,721, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. While the polymerization processes described in the logan document employs a catalyst comprising chromium oxide and a support, the present invention is applicable to any process producing an effluent comprising a slurry of particulate polymer solids suspended in a liquid medium comprising a diluent and unreacted monomer. Such reaction processes include those which have come to be known in the art as particle form polymerizations.
In most commercial scale operations, it is desirable to separate the polymer and the liquid medium comprising an inert diluent and unreacted monomers in such a manner that the liquid medium is not exposed to contamination so that the liquid medium can be recycled to the polymerization zone with minimal if any purification. A particularly favored technique that has been used heretofore is that disclosed in the Scoggin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,872, more particularly the embodiment illustrated in conjunction with FIG. 2 of that patent. In such processes the reaction diluent, dissolved monomers, and catalyst are circulated in a loop reactor wherein the pressure of the polymerization reaction is about 100 to 700 psia. The produced solid polymer is also circulated in the reactor. A slurry of polymer and the liquid medium is collected in one or more settling legs of the slurry loop reactor from which the slurry is periodically discharged to a flash chamber wherein the mixture is flashed to a low pressure such as about 20 psia. While the flashing results in substantially complete removal of the liquid medium from the polymer, it is necessary to recompress the vaporized polymerization diluent (i.e., isobutane) in order to condense the recovered diluent to a liquid form suitable for recycling as liquid diluent to the polymerization zone. The cost of compression equipment and the utilities required for its operation often amounts to a significant portion of the expense involved in producing polymer.
Some polymerization processes distill the liquefied diluent prior to recycling to the reactor. The purpose of distillation is removal of monomers and light-end contaminants. The distilled liquid diluent is then passed through a treater bed to remove catalyst poisons and then on to the reactor. The equipment and utilities costs for distillation and treatment can be a significant portion of the cost of producing the polymer.
In a commercial scale operation, it is desirable to liquefy the diluent vapors at minimum cost. One such technique used heretofore is disclosed in Hanson and Sherk's U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,341 in which an intermediate pressure flash step removes a significant portion of the diluent at such a temperature and at such a pressure that this flashed portion of diluent may be liquified by heat exchange instead of by a more costly compression procedure.